Mystical Lake
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Bella Swan is not the average teen she lives on a reservation and her parents are dead. She becomes dead on the inside until one day she meets one person who changes it all EDWARD CULLEN. What will happen when strange dreams occur with a mystical lake. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Four Years ago Bella's POV: **

_My heart is in pain and my head aches. The one place that I hate to be is constantly pulling me near it's sadness and death. The funeral home the most dreaded place in the whole world unless you are mentally disturbed and like it. I feel a tap on my shoulder; I think i will exploded if someone tells me how "sorry" they're for the millionth time. They have no clue what I have been through but I don't expect them to understand. _

_"Isabella, it's your last chance to say goodbye to him before they bury him" Billy whispered kindly in my ear. Billy was my father's best friend and he was soon going to be my legal guardian after today. I nodded and knelt down to Charlie's coffin. _

_"Dad, I'll miss you terribly and I-I can't do this" I said tears shooting out of my big brown eyes; I stood up quickly and ran all the way back to the reservation tripping along the way. My new home was full of people who I don't know nor do I feel like getting to know any of them. I am twelve years old and I have already lost both of my parents; my mom died when I was four due to breast cancer and my dad was killed on the field. My dad was the sheriff for Forks, Washington my small town that I live in; he was killed in the line of duty and the worst part the criminal got away with nothing not even my own pain. When I got in my new house I went straight to my new room and laid down on my bed; I cried myself to sleep. _

_"Bella, would you like to come fishing with me and Jacob?" Billy asked after I had my brunch because I slept in till noon. _

_"No" I responded with a sad tone in my voice; Charlie and I always went fishing together. _

_"Are you sure? You love fishing" Jacob asked confused by my response. _

_"Yes, I am but you two should go now" I said while pushing them out of the door and in my head I thought I used to love fishing but nothing will ever be the same without Charlie by my side will at least not the feeling or mood._

**Present BPOV: **

"Bella wake up, you have to go to school today" Billy yelled while shaking me awake.

"Fine!! Let me get dressed" I yelled back angry that I had to go to school. I pulled on some skinny jeans and threw on a blue t-shirt; I sat down at the table and munched on my pancakes. Then I walked carefully out to my beat up truck and drove off to school; I took my time getting into school paranoid that I would slip and fall and end up in the hospital..I hate stepping into hospitals because all my dreaded memories come rushing back. Jess, Mike, Angela, and Eric were all waiting for me to arrive; Jessica looked a little mad at me for not getting to school earlier.

"So, I heard from Nikki that we are getting new students today" Jessica said overjoyed.

"Bella look alive" Jess yelled in my ear snapping her fingers in my face.

"Jessica shut up" Mike screamed at her.

"What did I do to make you so mad?" Jess asked clueless.

"Think of the words you choose and then think of what Bella has been through" Mike said harshly his face furious.

"I'm gonna go to class; see you late guys" I said abruptly ending the fight and excusing myself for their upcoming conversation. I walked by myself to my first hour biology and waited for the bell to ring for the class to begin.

**Ring!!**

"Hello, is anyone sitting next to you?" a velvet voice asked.

"No, you can sit here" I answered not paying attention to who it was but as long as Jessica couldn't sit next to me then I didn't honestly care who sat next to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, my family and I just moved here" Edward introduced himself.

"I'm Bella and I have lived here my whole life" I introduced myself to Edward and he was definitely going to have a lot of girls jumping on him.

"So what is it like here?" Edward asked curious.

"Well it mostly rains here so we usually hang out and watch movies, but that is just me and my friends I don't know about anyone else" I answered probably not impressing him-wait why would I care what he thinks about me I never care what people think about me.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to my poem that was sticking out of my English notebook.

"Oh, it's my poem that I wrote for English but it's not finished yet" I explained.

"Can I read it?" he asked.

"I'll read it to you" I said confidently.

**A/n Please don't steal this because I actually wrote it about my grandpa.**

"I sit alone on the dock,

As I throw a rock,

The water rippling and the reflection of my face appears,

I look at the fishing pole next to me,

Do I dare to touch it?

When I know you're no longer with me,

I am no longer a little bread of rye,

You left so early,

I never got a chance to say be,

I wish could see your eyes looking at mine,

The monster who I loved and forever will,

You no longer have the sweet moon at nine,

You left footprints in my heart,

This I never thought I would have,

The caring on an invincible heart that will never part,

The camp smells like you never left,

For it will always have felt,

Like you never did,

I'm your baby girl,

Rest in peace for I know you will always have me near. I can't find the perfect words for the ending" I read my poem about my father.

"To the future that twirls" Edward whispered.

"That is very good actually thank you" I said with a smile across my face and it wasn't like my fake smiles it was actually a real smile which means one thing I'm happy for now and it took a complete stranger to change my frown upside down.

"Who is it about" Edward asked intrigued.

"My grandpa" I lied.


	2. Lies

_"My grandpa" I lied._

**BPOV: **

"I'm sorry to hear that" Edward said sympathetic.

"Thanks; so what is your schedule?" I asked changing the subject.

"Biology, world history, speech, and algebra" he read off his schedule to me.

"Nice, do you know what lunch you have?" I asked.

"I have C lunch; what lunch do you have" he asked interested.

"I have C too" I replied.

"I'll see you at lunch then" he said proudly with a gorgeous smirk on his face and I blushed from being embarrassed.

RING!!

I grabbed my books and walked to my next class gym; I hated going to gym it is not a good class for the uncoordinated. I had gym with Mike and Jessica; I wasn't looking forward to having to talk to them especially after their last conversation.

"Bells there you are; I just want to apologize for what I said this morning" Jessica said honestly and then she pulled me into a hug.

"Jessica, I'll forgive you if you let go" I choked out my words because I was loosing breath by her tight hug.

"Oh, sorry I always forget how fragile you are" Jessica teased.

"Time for toture" I said seriously.

"Bells, were doing gymnastics or soccer" Jessica told my choices.

"I used to do gymnastics but then I started to fall every time so I'll chose soccer" I said picking the best choice for me.

"Well, see you later" Jessica yelled to me before walking down to the other gym to do gymnastics.

"Hey Bells, are you okay? I want you to know that I talked to Jessica about being more careful" Mike said sounding like a father not a friend.

"I know, she apologized" I said happily.

"Good to know and good luck Bells" Mike said touching my arm and then leaving to play hardcore soccer with the other students.

"Coach can I do gymnastics instead? There are hardly any girls in here" I asked regretting my decision.

"Go ahead and good luck kiddo I mean it" Coach teased; I left the gym and opened the door to gym B where they are doing easy gymnastics. Like beginners stuff handstand, cartwheel, round-off, and the splits.

"I see you changed your mind" Jessica said greeting me.

"Yes I did they weren't a lot of girls in there" I told her my reason why I left.

"Well Bella, let's see what you can do" Ms. K said not expecting anything good from my routine except a fall. I sighed and stood up; I stepped on the mat and breathed deeply I was trying to remember a easy routine that I knew.

"Miss Swan hurry up, we don't have all day" Ms. K yelled at me putting more pressure on me. I started out with a round off back hand spring, then a cartwheel and then a round off full tuck. I finished with a back hand spring.

"Very well done Miss Swan; I'm impressed" Ms. K congratulated me.

"Thanks" I replied and then I went to the lock room to get ready for my next class.

"Bella you were so good back there you should sign up for gymnastics this year" Jessica exclaimed.

"Thanks but no thanks" I said nicely trying not to offend her.

"Why not? Please Bella, I would love to have my best friend doing gymnastics with me" Jessica said trying to push me to do gymnastics.

"Jessica gymnastics is just not my thing" I said honestly.

"Then what is your thing?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't know but it is definitely not gymnastics" I said harshly.

Ring!!

I ran off to my next class world history; I had it with Eric and Angela.

"We heard what happened and it will not be apart of our feature" Eric said.

"Why would I be on the feature for gymnastics?" I asked confused.

"He is talking about how Edward Cullen has taken a interest in you" Angela explained.

"He has?" I asked baffled.

"Bella so far you are the only girl he has talked to expect for his sisters but that doesn't count" Angela gave me the dish on Edward Cullen. Class started before I could reply; I now was very nervous yet at the same time anxious for lunch. The bell rang for lunch and I was almost shaking at the fact of talking to Edward; he made me so nervous yet he remained to be relatively calm.

"Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister you must be Bella" a perky voice shierked in my ear.

"Nice to met you" I said kind of cheerful.

"Okay first you are going to sleepover at our house and then we're going to take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe" Alice said ecstatic.

"Would your parents be okay with you sleeping over at our house?" Rosalie asked.

"Her parents aren't even alive" Jessica snickered.

"Jessica shut up!" Mike yelled at her.

"No, what did you mean her parents aren't even alive" Edward asked curious.

"Well her mom died when she was four from breast cancer and when she was twelve her dad was shot in the line of duty" Jessica told my story; Edward looked at me with disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Edward asked angrily.

"It's normally not the first thing you tell a person" were the only words I could come up with.

"That poem was about your dad wasn't it?" he asked mad; I nodded my head a little but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Then you don't have an excuse for lying to me" he said angry.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not the girl who is worth all the lies" I said disappointed with myself.

"Edward, I think it's best if you stay far away from Bella because she shouldn't have to go through all this pain again" Mike defended me; I ran out of the lunch room after that and hopped in my truck. I wiped my tears away before opening the truck door and hopping out.

"Skipping school again?" Jacob asked.

"This time was for a better reason" I said.

"How come?" he asked curious.

"I was caught in a lie and a probably the best guy who could have been mine was hurt by my lie" I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"If he can't understand your situation then he isn't worth your time" Jacob tried to cheer me up.

"Not this again" I said annoyed a little.

"Why won't you ever consider dating me?" he asked.

"Your like a brother to me and it would just be awkward" I explained my reason.

"I'm going to hit the hay" I said before going into the house and taking a nap. Whenever I'm depressed I take a nap or go straight to bed depends on the time; the reason why is because my dreams are the safest place I can go to.

_Dream: Bella your unhappiness can be gone, all you have to do is find the lake hidden deep in the forest and your prize will await you. Do what I say and you will be able to see your parents again and you won't have to ever be separated from them again. _

I woke up from my bizzare dream dripped in sweat.


	3. Sleepover

**A/n review please and check out my other stories if you haven't already. **

**xoHaloxo.**

_I woke up from my bizarre dream dripped in sweat. _

**BPOV: **

I looked at the clock and it was only five o'clock in the morning. I didn't have school today because we have a teachers workshop, so I got up and took a shower then after I got dressed before heading out of the door.

"Bells, why are you up so early?" Sam asked breathing heavily.

"Couldn't sleep I'm just to go for a walk; why are you up?" I asked curious.

"I always go for a jog this early" he explained.

"Oh I guess I never knew because I usually sleep much later than this" I said; he laughed in agreement.

"Do you want me to go with you for protection?" Sam asked stern.

"Um, no thanks I'll be okay but thanks anyway" I tried to convince him that I would be okay walking alone by myself.

"Call if you need anything" Sam said waving his cell phone while walking backwards to his house.

"I will" I said assuring him I would. I walked into the woods but I vowed to myself that I would stay in the Quillette boundary. I still couldn't get my dream out of my head for some reason I knew that I didn't belong anywhere without my parents; I know most kids would totally disagree with me but if they haven't lost both of their parents then they have no idea how special a good parent is. I lost track of time because I was in my own world where no one could ruin my perfect dream and that is to reunite with my parents; I would do anything to have them back. I glanced to a tall slanted tree and behind it I could see beautiful glistening water; I shyly walked toward the tree to see the lake up close. The lake water was a clear blue and it glistened in the sun light; the water was so clear that you could see the fish through it.

"What brings you here? Is it the fish?" a deep voice boomed from across the lake.

"I saw the lake from the path and I decided to come and check it out" I shouted back.

"Well if you came to fish then you came to the right place" the voice shouted back.

"I used to fish but I haven't fished since my dad passed away" I yelled back.

"Well that's a shame" the voice whispered in my ear.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked scared.

"Bella, you came here for your own reason now all you have to do is figure out your reason to live or more like who to live for" the voice whispered again in my ear.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Only time can tell you, but remember to follow your heart" the voice said fading away.

I ran back to the reservation freaked out by the encounter I just had. The lake looked exactly like the one in my dream but there was no possible way it could be because a dream is only a dream right? I reached the reservation eventually exhausted and out of breath.

"Isabella where have you been? We were worried sick" Billy asked concerned yet furious.

"I went for a walk I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note" I said apologizing for having to have him worry.

"Where? The boys scoured the woods for hours but turned up empty handed" Billy asked.

"I was by the lake in the woods" I said innocently.

"What are you talking about? There is no lake in the woods" Billy asked confused.

"I have no idea; I think I need some rest I'm pretty exhausted and not thinking straight" I said yawning.

"You can't you have some guests" Billy said shaking his head.

"Really who?" I asked intrigued and curious because my friends have never stepped foot on my turf.

"Bella, we were all worried sick about you" Alice exclaimed.

"Calm do Alice, I'm fine" I said trying to calm her down.

"Well are you up for shopping?" Alice shrieked from excitement.

"I don't have that kind of money to buy expensive clothes" I said looking at her outrageously expensive outfit.

"I can pay for your new clothes because you are desperate for a new wardrobe" Alice said cheerful.

"I can't allow you to do that especially after lying to all of you" I said disappointed and sickened with myself.

"No one holds it against you and don't worry about the money as long as you just go" Alice said perky.

"I guess I have no choice" I said giving into her demands. We drove to the mall and scoured every single store and at every store Alice bought something for both of us; she was like a kid in a candy store. When Alice was finally satisfied with our investments; we left the mall and drove back to the reservation.

"Go get your stuff" Alice order.

"What do you mean?" i asked confused.

"You're sleeping over at my house; don't worry I already asked Billy and he said it would be perfectly fine" Alice said energetic. I walked into my house and grabbed my duffel; I packed my clothes and put away my new clothes that Alice bought me. I said goodbye to Billy and Jake before leaving with Alice; I quickly realized that Edward was going to be there and I became very nervous.

"You're all here; well who is choosing the movie?" Alice asked the group.

"Emmet chose Eagle Eye" Rosalie said unsatisifed with Emmet's choice.

"What are waiting for let's get changed" Alice shouted excited pulling me up the grand staircase. I realized that I had no Pjam's; Alice lent me some of her's which was not good because she chose short shorts and a low cut tanktop. We walked down back stairs to the living room and I soon realized that I would have to sit next to Edward; this was going to be interesting.

"Edward, I'm sorry for lying to you but no one ever understands my position yet that doesn't give me an excuse for what I did" I whispered.

"Bella, I'm sorry for overreacting but I lost my parents too; you see I'm adopted" Edward said quietly.

"We have a lot in common; ugh I hate this movie" I said changing the topic quickly.

"You seem tired; lean against me and fall asleep" Edward said nicely and very sweet. I yawned in agreement then I leaned on him, putting my head on his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and I instantly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	4. Mom, Dad and Seth

**A/n I don't own any of twilight. **

**BPOV: **

I woke up still in Edward's arms; he was still asleep so I carefully wiggled out of his arms and walked into the kitchen. Alice, Rose, and I are the only ones up; I looked at the kitchen clock and it was nine am.

"Morning, how did you sleep last night? You looked very comfortable" Rose whispered.

"I slept very well" I whispered back.

"You two are so cute" Alice shrieked excited.

"Alice!!" both Rose and I hissed.

"Oh right the boys are still sleeping sorry" she said quietly.

"Not anymore" Emmet groaned; Rosalie greeted him with a hug and a very passionate kiss.

"Sorry, Emmet we were just talking about how cute Bella and Edward are" Alice apologized for waking him up.

"They're so cute that you just want to eat them up" Emmet said sarcastic mocking Alice.

"Exactly-wait hey that is just mean" Alice snickered.

"You're the one who woke me up" Emmet replied bitter.

"Well- I guess you have a point there" Alice said stopping anymore arguing.

"You're right though; Bella is the first girl Edward has taken an interest in" Emmet said in a nicer tone.

"I know she must have some magical spell that makes him attracted to her" Rosalie said fascinated with my so called "power" over Edward's heart.

"Hello, I'm I invisible or something?" I asked annoyed with them talking about me in third person when I'm standing right next to them.

"What's for breakfast?" Edward said sleepy.

"Pancakes, bacon, and orange juice" Alice answered perky.

"Now you're going to wake up Jasper" I said.

"He left at like eight because his parents are very strict so he sneaked out of his house last night" Alice explained.

"Oh, okay" I replied. We all ate our breakfast while talking about the gossip spreading through the school; every time they would mention a popular very pretty girl I would look Edward to only see him roll his eyes or continue to eat his food like the girl wasn't brought up at all. When we all finished breakfast; I saw that it was time to go back to the reservation.

"I should get going" I said sad on the thought of leaving them to return to a place I will never belong.

"So soon, can't you stay for awhile?" Alice asked more like begged.

"Sorry, I have to go hunting I promised Billy I would go with him" I replied slightly depressed.

"Well in that case call me tonight" Alice said happy; she hugged me goodbye and so did the others. I hooped into my old run down pickup truck and cruised back to the reservation; when I got there I saw Billy and Jacob all decked out in hunting gear. I quickly changed inside to my hunting gear and grabbed my gun; I walked out of the door to see the whole pack were going with us.

"Ready to go Bells" Billy asked excited.

"Yes, better than sitting in my room all day" I replied with a fake smile because Billy is trying to help me live my life without sadness and I appreciate his efforts but sometimes a kid just needs their parents.

"Jake, Seth, Leah, tag along with Bella and make sure to keep track of her" Billy order.

"Of course" Seth and Jake answered.

"Just my luck" Leah snickered.

"Let's go" Sam said cheerful.

We all headed out to the woods; we spilt up into our groups that we were assigned to. Leah and I don't get along because after Sam left her for her cousin Emily; Leah has had a crush on Jacob but he hasn't noticed any of her efforts because he is too busy trying to hookup with me.

"Seth, why don't you and Bella go that way and Jake and I will go this way" Leah suggested trying to get some alone time with Jacob.

"Billy said we all have to stay together" Jacob said rejecting her suggestion.

"Techincally we would be together because none of us would be alone" I said trying to help Leah.

"Okay fine, but Seth take care of her" Jacob said agreeing to Leah's suggestion and it almost looked like Leah smiled at me saying "thank you" in her own slient way but I couldn't tell.

Within a few minutes I ditched Seth to find the lake I once ran away from because for some reason I felt that I needed to be there that something spectacular was going to happen there and I couldn't miss it. I found the dazzling lake once again, but this time I didn't see the man who I talked to the next time. A glare went in my eyes making me shut my eyes and turn away, but after a couple seconds I looked for what casted the glare and then I found it. I finally understood what the man was talking about; I was going to have to overcome my depression and find happiness in a life after death. I picked up the fishing pole and then out of nowhere I saw my parents; it was like they were right in front of me but not really because they were on a boat on the lake. I pulled the fishing pole back about to cast it for the first time in four years.

"Bella, don't shoot" Seth yelled and just like that my parents were gone and my fishing pole was replaced with my gun; I dropped my gun because if I would have shot it I would have killed Seth.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Seth asked confused and scared for his life.

"I saw them again and-" my voice shaking at the thought of actually seeing my parents again.

"Saw who?" Seth asked curious.

"My parents, this is the lake I was talking about and it has some sort of magic that it can bring back the dead like life after death" I tried to explain.

"What are you talking about? Bells this isn't a lake just a dried up old lake that hasn't been here for four years now" Seth said worried.

"I think I need to rest for a bit" I said feeling dizzy.

"It's getting dark we should return back home" Seth said as he looked around the woods.

I nodded my head in agreement; I started to walk when I lost sight and everything went black.


	5. Makeover

**A/n I don't own any of twilight. **

**BPOV: **

I flickered my eyes open slowly scared of where I might be.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice rough and weak.

"Bella, sweetie you're in the hospital" Billy whispered calmly in my ear trying not to scare me.

"Get me out of her!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Honey, calm down all is left to do is to check if you're strong enough to leave the hospital just yet" Billy said hushing my breakdown.

"Isabella Swan, well you had a little fright there didn't you?" asked the new younger doctor.

"Bella and the "fright" is not over yet" I said paranoid how long I would have to stay in the place I call prison.

"Sorry Bella, I'm doctor Cullen" he said holding out his hand; I shook it.

"Alice and Edward's father" I commented.

"Yes, you must be Bella the one I didn't have a chance to meet; now I have your result and you can leave after we just run some follow up checks" Doctor Cullen explained and he was very caring and understanding.

"I'll do anything just make sure I can leave as fast as possible" I said agreeing to run some test then after I can bolt out of this place and never come back again. Doctor Cullen ran some test and we just sat and waited.

"How's Seth?" I asked curious.

"He is fine, he is just worried about you" Billy answered confidently.

"Okay? Where is Jacob?" I said unsure how much Seth told the others about the incident.

"Jake is with Leah back at the reservation on a date I believe" Billy replied with a smile on his face to see Jake with another girl besides trying to always date me.

"That's nice to hear" I said relieved he wasn't at the hospital worried sick for my well being. Doctor Cullen walked back into the room with my test results.

"Bella, everything seems to be fine so you're free to go now" Doctor Cullen said and it was like music to my ears.

After changing both Billy and I sprinted to the car; its raining like usual in Forks both of us are all wet. Billy sped off to go home early enough for me to do my chores before going to bed; but first I need to talk to Seth first. when we got there I saw the whole gang around the bonfire having a good time and I really wanted to join which is out of character for me but I felt it would the perfect opportunity to talk to Seth.

"May I please go and hang out with the gang?" I asked innocently.

"Okay, fine but tomorrow you will do your chores now get out of here" Billy said agreeing with my plea and then I got out of the car and rushed over to the others.

"Hey guys! Seth can I talk to you? And Jacob I'm perfectly fine the doctor said so" I greeted everyone with a wave and Jake looked at me with piercing eyes.

"That's not what Seth told me now come over here and tell me everything" Jacob said strictly. I nodded and followed them willingly and now I know that I'm in trouble and the only thing I can to do is tell the truth.

"What happened to you today? It was like you thought you were somewhere else" Seth asked.

"Okay this going to sound ridiculous but I had a dream and it was about this mystical lake that can bring the dead back and let you talk to them or just see them; I think you can only see it if a loved one has died in your life" I explained the strange happens as best as I can.

"Bells, we told Billy and he wants to talk to you and explain what your dream means" Jake said and I wonder why Billy hadn't said a thing to me earlier at the hospital.

"How are you and Leah? Billy said you had a date with her" I asked changing the subject.

"We are taking things slowly right now because I still have strong feelings for you" Jake said proudly.

"That's good to hear, oh Seth I hope you don't have any hard feelings" I said while we walked back to the rest of the group. Out of nowhere I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and spin me around it was Seth.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said happy when he placed me back on the ground again.

We all sat around the bonfire in our usual seats; I felt someone drape their sweatshirt over my shoulders because I was shaking it was Jake. We all talked and cooked s'mores until it hit midnight and we all headed back to our houses and hit the hay to get some sleep. The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it was Monday morning six o'clock in the morning to be exact when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it to see Alice with bags in her hand and Rose with a big makeup box.

"It's time to give you a makeover now come on!" Alice shierked excited; I took them to my room and they got started right away.

It took them a hour to get my makeover done but in the end I looked totally different like a super hot girl but I felt so fake. I had my hair curled in big soft rings and with my clothes I had a plain white t-shirt with a pair of red skinny jeans a little black vest and a pair of black flats. I carpooled with them to school and the time came for me to show the rest of the school my new look.

"Let's go girls!' Alice said perky and full of excitement; Rose and I both nodded and stepped out of the car. All eyes are on us more like me because I never looked like this before; the guys were waiting for us inside. Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist as soon as he saw her, claiming she was his. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek after they stood close holding hands. Edward and I on the other hand stood awkwardly next to each other not knowing what to do or say.

"So Edward how does Bella look now?" Alice asked.

"Beautiful but she was beautiful before you did the makeover too" his sweet velvet voice melted my heart when he spoke.


	6. The Truth Behind The Lake

**A/n I don't own any of twilight. **

**BPOV: **

"Are you being honest?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, I would never lie to you" he said.

"Aw thank you" I said in a girly tone.

"Now all I have is one thing I have to give you" he said dark and mysterious.

"Please tell me!" I said energetic.

"Alice please don't tell me you turned her into a mini you" he teased.

"I'm very impatient ask anyone I have the patience of a five year old" I said serious.

"Well then I'm going to have fun making you wait" he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Not too long though" I begged.

"I'll think about" he said then the bell rang and we all ran off to class.

We were in the middle of our lesson when I got called down to the attendance office. I grabbed my stuff and walked slowly down to the attendance office; I wasn't scared because I knew I couldn't get in trouble because I never okay hardly break the rules. I saw Billy sitting down in one of the chairs with his head down and my immediate thought is who died now.

"Come on Isabella we're going home" he said pushing me out of the door after he signed me out of school.

"But I have friends here, I'm not being home-schooled Billy" I said refusing to be home-schooled I mean I hardly have friends as it is.

"Isabella Marie Swan do not talk back at me!" he yelled as he dragged me out of the school building.

"What's going on? I just need to know if everything is okay because if it's not then-" he interrupted me.

"Jacob is in a coma Bella; they were jumping off the cliff into the water like they do everyday but somehow Jacob hit his head on a rock and-" he choked out the hard words and I immediately feel so guilty for how I acted.

"Billy I'm so sorry I-" he cut me off again.

"Bells I know what you're saying but you have to promise me that you will not go out of our borders" he said desperate.

"I promise" I said regretful but I couldn't just say no especially after what he is going through right now he needs me like I need him.

We got back to the reservation and instead of saying a single hello to anyone Billy Black walked seldom back to our house and shut the blinds and door. He was locking us away from everyone on the outside just like he did when my dad passed away and the worst part is he won't go back to the hospital unless Jake wakes up or his condition gets worse.

"J-Seth told me that you want to talk to me about my strange reoccuring dream" I said and instead of saying Jake I said Seth to not upset Billy.

"Yes, honey when both of your parents were still alive they would take you to the now dried up lake in the deep part of the woods to go fishing and after your father passed away the lake dried up and it hasn't been filled since" Billy answered unemotionally attached to my problems because all he can think about is Jake.

"What is the significance?" I asked confused why I had the dream.

"Easy you have to choose between family and your love one" he said in a flat tone.

"But I don't have a boyfriend" I stated the obvious.

"Not yet but you will and when that day comes you will have to choose" he said.

"What if I can't?" I asked.

"I don't know but you will have to chose" he said.

"You can see them too the lake I mean" I said figuring out how he knew all of this.

"Yes but I made the mistake and now I don't have anyone left" he said depressed.

"What did you chose? You have me Billy I won't ever leave you like this" I asked dying to know his choice.

"I chose family over my loved ones and now look where I am" he said flatly.

"But you chose family and were still here" I said unsure why his choice was mistake.

"The mistake was not taking care of my family like I should have and now look where Jacob is because of my mistake" he cried out.

"Billy you took care of me when I needed you and I thank you everyday because without you by my side I would be in a very bad place right now" I said honestly trying to make him stop blaming himself.

"You don't understand Bella I was order to kill you but I didn't and now I'm paying the consequences" he said bitter.

"Why do they want me dead? Who are they?" I asked.

"Your parents because they want you to be with them so you all can be one happy family but I ruined that" he told me the truth.

"Ugh! You know what Billy I love being under your household because you are always there for them now if you will excuse me I need to have a little chat with them" I said furious.


	7. AN READ VERY IMPORTANT!

**Very important if you want this story to continue since I haven't touched it or updated it and I know that is my fault but with hardly any reviews what is a girl to do? I love writing all my stories but if no one reviews then I don't know if they're good or not and I can't keep write if I hope and pray someone likes this story and is too shy to review for it. If you want or need this story to be alive before I delete it then vote on the potential outcomes: **

**For Ten Years Later Readers: **

**Renesmee makes Jake jealous**

**Bella comes back**

**Renesmee's nightmare becomes her fate**

**Edward tries to take Nessie away from Jake again**

**The truth is revealed**

**Someone dies (can't tell you who though)**

**The Cullens return. **

**Now for Mystical Lake Readers: **

**Jacob dies**

**Bella dies**

**Bella has to make the same decision Billy had to make**

**Jake lives but is paralayzed for the rest of his life**

**Bella falls in love with Jake**

**Bellla falls in love with Edward**

**Edward sees his parents at the lake just like how Bella can**

**Edward dies **

**Bella and Edward live and fall madly deeply in love**

**Edward dies to be with his parents and Bella falls in love with Jake and gets married. **

**NOW REVIEW if you want these stories to live or else you can kiss them goodbye.**


	8. Angel of Death

**A/n I don't own any of twilight. **

**BPOV: **

I sped down the gravel road outside of the reservation; my teeth are clenched together angered. No angry can't even describe how much hate I feel for my parents right now; how dare they order Billy to kill me so we could be one big happy family. I drove my old pickup through the woods searching for the lake; finally it appeared out of the overflowing trees. I parked the car and jumped out I ran down to the lake but I found that I am not alone.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked baffled by his presence.

"Bella can you see it too?" he asked not answering my questions.

"Yes I can, can you?" I asked; he nodded his head.

"My parents died in a car crash remember?" he asked and I remembered him telling me during school.

"Sorry I don't want to make you upset" I said truthfully.

"Its okay I know you didn't do it on purpose but why are you here?" he asked interested.

"I have to talk to my parents" I said honestly while looking around the lake.

"May I ask what for?" he asked politely.

"I see them excuse me I have to go" I said quickly before running over to them.

"Bells, sweetheart we have missed you so much" my mother swooned.

"Shut up I don't want to hear your voice" I hissed; they jumped back a little.

"Now I want to know why would you ever order Billy to kill me? Are you that desperate for me to suffer like you did? I can't believe you want me to die" I said cruelly.

"Bella we wanted to be one big happy family and we were selfish but we did it out of love" my dad said calmly.

"What about my wants and dreams?" I asked crying.

"We-" I interrupted my mom.

"No just stop" I said bluntly.

"Bella we're really sorry" my dad said softly.

"Leave me alone don't try to contact me ever again and leave my family alone" I said coldly before I stomped off.

I can hear faint whispers in the background but they aren't stopping me this time because my family needs me more than ever. I drove back to the hosiptal and busted down Jake's door afraid if he was gone already.

"How is he?" I asked out of breath.

"He is doing much better; what did you say to them?" Billy asked.

"I told them I hate them and that I want to be with my real family and that is you and Jake along with everyone else on the reservation" I told him the truth.

"What did they say?" he asked curious.

"They tried to apologize but I didn't forgive them I mean how can I?" I stated the truths to the matter.

"And they just let you go like that?" he asked stunned.

"Yep" I said proudly then I felt an shot of pain exploding from my stomach. I dropped down onto my knees.

"Ah" I yelped in pain.

"Bella are you okay?" Billy asked concerned rising from his chair.

I fell over holding tightly onto my stomach and then everything started to turn black.

"Get a doctor in here! I need a doctor now!" Billy shouted at one of the nurses.

I couldn't hold on any longer I lost against the darkness.

**EPOV: **

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked baffled by my presence.

"Bella can you see it too?" I said avoiding her questions.

"Yes I can, can you?" she asked.

"My parents died in a car crash remember?" I asked her challenging her memory.

"Sorry I don't want to make you upset" Bella said nicely.

"Its okay I know you didn't do it on purpose but why are you here?" I asked interested.

"I have to talk to my parents" she said while looking around the lake.

"May I ask what for?" I asked politely.

"I see them excuse me I have to go" she said quickly before running off to her parents.

I watched their conversation intensely; Bella seemed pissed about something but I don't know what made her so mad. In the end Bella ran away to her pickup truck and sped off leaving her parents in the dust. Charlie called me over for my services at least that is what I'm guessing he is calling me for.

"Edward we need a favor from you" Charlie Swan said suspicious.

"What is it now?" I asked impatient.

"Bella needs to be with us her parents" he started to say.

"And?" I said not knowing why he was asking for another favor.

"Revive Jake but kill Bella" he said coldly.

"You want me to kill you daughter?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes now can you do it?" he asked.

"I am the angel of death aren't I?" I stated.

"Yes you certainly are" he said before leaving me alone with just a dried up lake.

Sometimes death is pleasant and sometimes its not but either way the angel of death has to do his job not even love can stand in the way. The hardest is killing the one you love in the worst way possible and it can't be a peaceful death it has to be painful something the doctors have never seen.

**Short I know but review pretty please =D This story will end shortly but there will be a option for a sequel no details for now but later I will give some details to the potential sequel. Hint life after death is there one?**


	9. Hospital

**A/n I don't own any of twilight. **

**BPOV: **

I arrived back at the hospital everything I am feeling is raging through my eyes they are filled with evil. I pushed past all the nurses and doctors until I reached Jake's door I stepped in breathless.

"Ho-how i-is h-he do-doing?" I asked out of breath.

"Better they think he will recover rapidly which is unusual but are you okay?" Billy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just-" I said as I stumbled.

"Here come sit down in this chair" Billy said assertive.

I walked over to the chair weakly then everything started to go black I hit the floor hard. I tried to get back up but I can't move it is like I'm paralyzed.

"I need a doctor in here now!" Billy yelled at the nurse or at least that is what I assumed.

I tried to fight the blackness but it took over and I am done I can't fight any longer. I give up it is too strong and I am too weak but why is this happening is what I really want to know. My eyes flickered as the bright light shined down on them; I looked around the room to see Billy with his head down and this time it was me in the hospital bed not Jake.

"Bi-" I was interrupted by Billy.

"Bella hush don't talk you are very weak" Billy said gently lifting his head up.

I noticed that his eyes are blood shot red from crying and all of this is because of me if I had just kept my mouth shut none of this would be happening.

"Your parents are taking you back now and I am so sorry but I can't stop them" he said disappointed and angry with himself.

"How much longer do I have to live?" I asked my voice rough.

"A month at the most and a week at the least" he said looking down at the ground.

I pulled out the IV and got out of the hospital bed. I took off the gown they give you and put on my clothes then I walked over to Billy.

"Come on let's make the best out of this situation" I said smiling.

"Alright" he said grabbing onto my hand.

We walked out of the hospital holding each others hands cheesy I know but it makes you feel so much stronger. Billy dropped me off at school I was late but not that late. I bumped into Jessica on the way to my first hour class.

"Oh you over slept too" Jessica said perky.

"Sure does anyone think I was in the hospital?" I asked casually.

"Only for Jacob thank god he is okay right?" Jessica said confidently.

"Right I got to go to class bye Jess" I said before turning to walk in my classroom.

"See ya later Bells" she said before walking off.

I walked over to my seat where Edward was sitting down looking bored out of his mind.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked concerned.

"I attend school I kinda have to be here" I said sitting down in my assigned seat right next to him.

"I heard you were in the hospital and that you are very weak so shouldn't you be there not here?" he asked his voice talking at a rapid speed.

I looked at him in awe because no one knows that I was in the hospital at least not the people who I talked to knew.

"Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" I said proudly.

"Bella you shouldn't mess with death" he said seriously.

"Try telling my parents that" I mumbled quietly hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"Your parents are already dead they have nothing to loose" he stated the truth.

"Except me and they don't understand that like they think if I die we can be one big happy family but I already found my true family and its not them" I told him everything I have been holding in.

"May be that is what crushes them is that you have moved on and they think you will forget them" Edward said humbly.

"Then they're wrong remember that poem I wrote it a month ago to keep my dad with me so I would never forget him just like what I did with my mom but now all I want to do is forget them pretend they never existed but-" I stopped talking so I could take a breath.

"But?" he asked for me to finish.

"But I can't because I love them and I can't ever not love them" I said honestly.

"Why don't you tell them that?" he asked.

"They won't believe me" I stated.

"Bella I have to tell you something it is very important" Edward said changing the topic.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

"I can't tell you here ditch your second hour and meet me by the woods behind the school" he said quickly before the bell rang for second hour.

Ring!

I did exactly what Edward asked me to do as I walked further into the woods I saw him patiently waiting for me.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I asked as I approached him.

"I lied to you my parents really died in a car crash back in 1917 I was in the car with them and once we died I turned into the angel of death" he said.

"So?" I asked for his point.

"Your parents asked for my services first for Jacob just to scare Billy then for you once you told them off but-" I interrupted him.

"But what? You thought I would like to know who is going to kill me is the person I am falling for?" I asked furious.

"I can't do it" he stated.

"Do what?" I asked baffled.

"Kill you I just can't" Edward said looking down at the ground disappointed.

"Why can't you?" I asked curious.

"Because I am falling for you too and that is not supposed to happen but I can't help but to fall for you" he said romantic.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to try to change their minds before it is too late" Edward said grabbing my hand.

"I don't want to loose you" I said.

"You will never loose me" Edward said we both smiled.

Then he bent down and tilted his head I crept up and titled my head a little then our lips touched and we kissed for the first time let's just hope it isn't our last.


	10. Deathly Goodbye

**A/n I don't own Twilight or any of the characters but I do own this plot.**

**BPOV: **

"Edward this is not going to work" I said breaking him from fairy land to the real world.

"Bells we have to try now I'll call them here but you have to talk to them okay?" he asked if I am ready for this.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be especially for this" I said honestly.

Edward called them in some silent way because he didn't say a word yet they came and now we are face to face; I take a deep breaths because I'm not completely sure I am ready for this but it is now or never and if I don't do this I will die.

"Edward you called us-what is going on here?" Charlie asked stunned to see me next to Edward.

"Bella has to tell you something, Bella" Edward said in a soft tone.

"Listen I was very rude before but I'm happy with Billy and Jake on the reservation and it may not be the most fanciest place but it is good enough for me" I said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"That is the problem Bells you are forgetting about us your parents and we can never accept that" My mom said in tears.

"You honestly think I forgot about my mom and dad? I think about you all the time you both are the one thing that is always on my mind" I said angry they would go this far.

"Bells you never show that you miss us because you don't-" my mom stopped in the of her sentence.

"Don't do what?" I asked curious.

"Fish on everyday Friday not even when Billy would ask you" my dad said with disgusted in his voice.

"Because it is too hard that was our thing and you refuse to see that I make spaghetti on Thursday, braid my hair on Tuesday like mom used to do, and lastly I wrote a poem about dad so just because I don't fish on Friday means that you are willing to kill me?" I said holding back my tears.

"Bells we didn't know" my mom said apologetic.

"Because you never bothered to pay attention because even when you were alive all you cared about was fishing" I said harshly.

"That's it do it now Edward" my dad said furious.

"No I refuse" he said in a hard cold tone.

"You what?" Charlie growled.

"I fell in love with your daughter and I refuse to kill her" Edward said gently.

"That was not a part of our deal" Charlie hissed pissed off.

"You will regret it after and I can't undo it once it is done so calm down and think it through" Edward said offering another alternative.

"Edward I order you to kill Isabella Marie Swan" Charlie said demanding and ignoring Edward's alternative.

"I'm so sorry Bells but I have to do this" Edward said meaning every word then he kissed me on the lips then on my forehead.

At first I stood there clueless not understanding what had just happened and that is when it hit me the pain that is. It was coming from all over not just one place and it was powerful so powerful I dropped onto the ground and clenched my stomach in pain. Then I became paralyzed unable to move one inch and then the blackout started.

"Ah Edward make it stop!" I cried.

"Bella it's almost over just close your eyes and don't speak it will become easier I promise" Edward said kneeling down by my side.

I did exactly what he said and he was right the blackness took over and soon my life ended before I even knew it until I saw the ray of light that everyone sees before they go to heaven and their lives end.

* * *

**EPOV: **

I watched the love of my life die right before my eyes and the hardest part I was the one who killed her. At least I will be able to see her in heaven that is and now here comes the regretful parents.

"Charlie! Our daughter is gone because of you" Renee yelled at Charlie.

"I did what was best and now we can be one happy family" Charlie said calmly.

"Edward bring her back she has a life here and we just ruined it" Renee cried worried and upset.

"I told you once it is done I can't bring her back" I said depressed.

"Why can't you?" she asked in shock still.

"I am the angel of death not the angel of bring people that died back to life" I said serious.

"Renee come on we'll see her in heaven now that's go" Charlie said nicely holding out his hand for her to take.

"We have to tell Billy" Renee said kneeling down to Bella's lifeless body.

"He will know sooner or later" Charlie said walking towards the light.

"We can't leave her here it isn't right" Renee argued.

"Edward take her body to Billy and tell him, she died in your arms; is that better Renee?" Charlie asked waiting for Renee.

"Yes and Edward tell him we apologize but we need her with us now" Renee said standing up.

She grabbed his hand and they walked into the light and disappeared. I scooped up Bella's dead body and carried it all the way to the reservation where Billy and Jake were waiting mortified as they saw Bella's dead body in my arms.

"I'm so sorry for all of you but she is gone" I said softly.

"No not Bella, she can't be gone it isn't right" Billy said holding out his hands to hold her body.

"If it is worth anything they are deeply sorry but the damage can't be redone" I said honestly.

"They killed her because they were threatened by me its all my fault" Billy said then he started to cry.

"I truly am sorry but you have my word they will live with this guilt for eternity" I told him the truth.

Then I walked away and disappeared before their eyes and returned back to the place I belong.

* * *

**Review pretty please? Especially if you want to have a sequel to this story. **

**P.S. next chapter will be a sneak peek of what the potential sequel will have in store.**


	11. Sequel

**A/n I don't own any of twilight. **

**So this is the preview for the potential sequel which I'm asking for 5 reviews then I will write the sequel. **

**xoxoHalo**

**

* * *

**

**When your life ends you end up here**

_"Where am I?"_

_"Heaven" _

**Or you end up here**

_"I'm back" _

_"Good hell wasn't fun without you" _

**You thought he would remember you**

_"You must be Isabella Swan" _

_"You killed me, we have already met each other" _

**Now you're stuck between heaven and hell**

_"Bella you can't love Edward he is a devil and you're an angel" _

_"I can't help it" _

_"You have to stick with us or you'll end up alone" _

**You promised to forget him but we all know it was a lie**

_"Bella I want to know you better" _

_"I want to too but I just can't I promised I would forget you" _

_"Promises are meant to be broken" _

**Your love is forbidden **

_"We can't be together I'm an angel and your a devil" _

_"It will be our little secret" _

**But what if the truth is discovered**

_"Bella you knew you couldn't date a devil now you have to pay the consequences" _

_"Edward you will have the harshest punishment of all" _

**You will have to live with the consquences**

_"Bella!" _

_"Where am I?" _

_"The reservation" _

**Without your true love **

_"I need her" _

_"Erase his memory" _

**Life never ends **

_"Dadd! Mommy!" _

_"Bells" _

**In Life After Death. **

**Starring: **

**Bella Swan **

**Edward Cullen**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jessica Stanley**

**Eric Yorkie**

**Angela Weber**

**Mike Newton**

Come to screens soon?


End file.
